Poudlard Story
by bouboutix
Summary: Dumbledore, désireux d'améliorer les relations entre Gryffondors et Serpentards, décide de tenter une expérience: filmés par 50 caméras et enregistrés par 200 micros, enfermés dans un loft de 200m², Harry Potter, Severus Snape, Sirius Black et Draco Malfo


**Poudlard Story**

Auteur : Boubou.

Email : 

Source : Harry Potter.

Couples : héhéhé on verra bien… (bon d'accord j'en sais rien du tout ! … M'enfin j'ai quand même quelques idées qui me trottent dans la tête mais bon… :p)

Genre : Yaoi, un peu débile sur les bords (désolée Marine mais c'est la vérité… Et puis c'est ton idée d'abord !!)

Disclaimers : Les personnages présents dans cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas ainsi que leur univers qui est à JK Rowling. Je ne tire aucun profit de cette fic.

Commentaires : Cette fic est faite en commun avec ma sœur qui est l'auteur Niea-chan donc on s'est donné un sujet (voir le résumé) et chacune fait sa version chacune de son coté (faut avouer que ça serait un tiopeu compliqué de l'écrire en même temps…) Donc voilà allez aussi lire sa fic (si c'est pas déjà fait) et ses autres aussi (si c'est pas déjà fait) et les miennes aussi tant qu'on y est !! (si c'est pas…. Bon ta gueule hein !). Pour ses fics allez voir là : 

Voili voilou bonne lecture !!! J'espère que vous aimerez !! Sinon bah vous pouvez venir me jeter des cacahuètes mon adresse c'est : Zoo de Vincennes désolée je connais pas le code barre '… Arg ça devient grave quand même !! Que quelqu'un m'arrête et me délivre de la folie qui s'est emparée de moi !!!!!!

_Prologue :_

Harry Potter marchait tranquillement le long d'une rue bordée de rangées d'arbres symétriques. L'air était bon en ce tout début d'été. Le garçon sifflotait gaiement et souriait en voyant les oiseaux batifoler dans les branches. Pour la première fois depuis sa plus tendre enfance, il n'était pas mécontent d'être en vacances. Le brun repensa avec un sourire chaleureux à la proposition enthousiaste de Ron Weasley à l'inviter à passer l'intégralité des vacances à son domicile. Les souvenirs qu'il gardait du Terrier étaient tous excellents et il avait hâte de quitter les Dursley et cette banlieue de Londres où il avait subit sa famille pendant toute son enfance.

Son regard circula autour de lui pour s'arrêter sur une petite boule de poils rousse miaoutant un peu plus loin pour réclamer quelques caresses.

Il s'approcha sans gestes brusques pour ne pas effrayer le chaton. Tendant la main, il le laissa lui lécher le bout des doigts avec un ronronnement voluptueux.

« Alors mon p'tit père ? Tu veux des gratte-gratte-papouilles ? » (Pardonnez le language, c'est pas moi c'est Ryry qui parle comme ça……. --) dit il en s'agenouillant à ses cotés.

Harry le prit lentement dans ses bras et, en se relevant, il remarqua une ombre juste en dessous de lui (en gros, y a quelqu'un derrière lui…). Soudain, il sentit un tissu sur son visage et une forte odeur de chloroforme lui envahit l'esprit.

En glissant par terre, il entendit dans le lointain les miaulements déchirants du chat sous lui.

°Merde, je dois être en train de l'écraser… Le pov' minou…° remarqua t'il avant de tomber dans un sommeil profond.

Et d'un !

Severus Snape n'était pas très fier de lui… La veille, il s'était endormi sur sa dernière expérience et, prise d'une envie sadique, celle-ci incendia sa précieuse collection des photos de Lucius, datant du lycée, complètement ivre et faisant une danse du ventre torride en riant aux éclats, une bouteille de Kro à la main. Severus les gardait toujours près de lui au cas où l'envie lui prenait de les regarder, avant d'aller se coucher ou de prendre sa douche par exemple (bizarrement, cette envie lui prenait assez souvent…).

Il s'était réveillé en sursaut en sentant l'odeur de brûlé. Mais trop tard… Elles avaient toutes brûlé sauf une : l'épargnée du carnage où le blond semblait entamer un strip-tease. Il avait glissé une main dans son jean et commençait à enlever sa ceinture. Pas si mal ma foi… Les bords avaient malheureusement commencé à brunir et à se racornir.

« Putain de merde ! Mon Lucius en plein déhanchement ! D'où est ce que je vais bien pouvoir tirer mes fantasmes maintenant ? Bien que j'aie quelques idées mais bon… »

Il se prit la tête entre les mains et maudit Dumbledore du plus profond de son âme pour lui avoir demandé d'urgence une potion pour faire pousser des Barbapapas dans le parc de Poudlard.

« Méchant ! Et puis d'abors, j'aime plus les Barbapapas ! Na ! »

« Meroooooooooooow ! »

Il envoya un regard larmoyant vers la source du bruit qui l'interrompait dans des lamentations tout à fait justifiées.

« Kesstuveux sac à puces ? » grogna le professeur en revenant à la photo de Lucius « Tu trouves ça triste toi aussi hein ? Ahhlàlà c'est qu'on n'en voit pas tous les jours des abdos comme ça ! »

Le chat roux sauta sur les genoux du brun et remiaula bruyamment en le regardant de ses grands yeux verts.

« Ouais ! Chuis tout a fait d'accord avec toi ! C'est un vrai gâchis ! J'en avais même une d'un gros plan de ses fesses et j'te jure Le Chat, que c'était bien agréable à r'garder ! »

Soudain, un mouchoir blanc s'abbatit sur son nez et il eut juste le temps de mettre « la » survivante du cataclysme bien en sécurité dans sa poche avant de s'écrouler.

« Moarf »

Et de deux !

Sirius Black aimait s'amuser. Sa grande folie du moment était de faire les magasins. Quel plus grand plaisir que celui d'aller essayer des vêtements chics dans des boutiques hors de prix et, au moment où le vendeur se félicitait d'avoir fait l'affaire de l'année, sortir la phrase fatidique : « Non, en fait je ne vais rien prendre. Merci mon brave… ».

Aaaahhhh ! Bon, il fallait bien admettre que ce comportement était assez mesquin vis-à-vis du pauvre vendeur, surtout pour un Gryffondor mais il y prenait tellement de plaisir (chacun ses trucs après tout…) qu'il était près à se rapprocher un tant soit peut d'un Serpentard pour pouvoir continuer ses petites occupations.

Le brun était en train d'essayer un magnifique costard bleu nuit dans une boutique de Moldus huppée de Londres. Bien entendu, l'habit lui allait parfaitement et faisait admirablement ressortir les muscles tendus de son jeune corps entraîné. Il riait d'avance en imaginant le visage outré du jeune et mignon vendeur qui l'avait accueilli à l'entrée avec un grand sourire.

« Miou ? »

Il se retourna avec surprise. D'habitude, il entendait plutôt les remarques enthousiastes des jeunes employés, le persuadant de l'extrême qualité du tissu et sur le fait qu'il ne trouverait jamais mieux ailleurs.

« Tiens, qu'est ce que tu fais là toi ? Un chat tout roux qui me mate, on aura tout vu… Allez, je te raccompagne, tu dois bien avoir un maître non ? »

Il sortit de la cabine d'essayage et, avisant un jeune homme, lui demanda avec un sourire :

« Euh, s'il vous plait Monsieur. J'ai trouvé ce chat dans la cabine, on doit sûrement le chercher quelque part ».

Quand le « Monsieur » se retourna, au lieu d'attraper le chat que Sirius lui tendait, il sauta sur celui-ci avec un tissu à la main.

« Tiens mais…. ! Et le chat ? »

Et de trois…

Draco Malfoy n'était pas un garçon vantard. Non, loin de là. Non, il aimait seulement s'admirer dans un grand miroir et se dire combien il était beau. Ce qu'il aimait par-dessus tout, c'était se trémousser en cadence sur de la musique rythmée.

Après tout, quel mal y avait il à cela ? Son père lui avait une fois avoué que, étant jeune, il aimait aussi s'admirer et se complimenter seul dans sa chambre.

Aujourd'hui, le blond ne se risquait pas à allumer la radio car sa mère était de forte méchante humeur et qu'il ne voulait pas empirer les choses. Il savait que quand sa mère tournait au vinaigre (ça se dit ça ? '), il valait mieux fuir ou rester le plus loin et le plus discret possible si on ne voulait pas subir ses foudres (son mari était là pour ça… Pauvre Lucius, après on se demande pourquoi il se tourne vers la gente masculine…). Il se contentait donc de gonfler ses muscles et de les tâter avec volupté.

« Miiiiiiiiiiiiiaou !!!!! »

Un miaulement admiratif le fit se retourner lentement pour fixer d'un air fier le chat aux poils roux.

« Alors sale bête ! T'es impressionné hein ? T'as jamais vu un corps si parfait n'est ce pas ? Et encore, t'as pas vu mon strip ! (pompiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiers !!!!!!!!!) »

« Meow »

« Nan, nan, tu peux bien être le chat de Cléopâtre et même en me suppliant, je ne fléchirait pas………. Bon, d'accord, peut être juste un peu le T shirt alors…. »

Il se contorsionna pour enlever son T shirt moulant et ne vit pas arriver le coup qui s'abbatit sur son crâne. Il tomba comme une masse droit sur le chat.

« Meroumfffffpt !! »

On vit le tortionnaire sourire sous sa cagoule noire. Un petit bout de barbe argentée dépassait légèrement de ses habits noirs.

Et enfin le quatrième !

La salle était spacieuse, éclairée et moderne. De grandes vitres donnaient sur une terrasse entourée d'un grand jardin. Le tout était agrémenté d'une luxueuse piscine.

Les meubles de la pièces étaient également très modernes : une chaîne hi-fi Hi Tech, une télé numérique immense entourée de fauteuils de clubs (comme dans les Sims quand on a claqué son argent dans pas mal d'add-ons) avec un canapé en cuir noir, une table basse et une bibliothèque.Le sol en bois clair reflétait le soleil qui brillait au dehors.

Et en plein milieu, quatre corps allongés les uns sur les autres, quatre boudins entassés dans un enchevêtrement de bras et de jambes.

Le tas sembla bouger et on vit bientôt une main munie de doigts (non sans blague ? C'est pas grave, c'était la petite feinte du chapitre… je sais, je sais, désolée je suis fatiguée…) émerger de la masse. Suivi ensuite une tête plein de cheveux (bon, ça va j'arrête ! ... boude)….. une tête blonde qui inspira une grande bolée d'air frais.

« P'tain mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel ? » hurla Draco.

Il continua à grogner et à ronchonner dans sa barbe (l'est pas imberbe cuilà ?) le temps de s'extraire de sous ses fardeaux.

Il se retrouva tout essoufflé sur le parquet mais content d'être libre. Le jeune Serpentard chercha du regard quelque chose de connu autour de lui mais rien ne lui faisait penser à son manoir, rien que par la lumière qui l'avait ébloui lorsqu'il était sorti du paquet.

En parlant de paquet… Il tourna la tête vers les endormis et ne pu retenir un hoquet surpris. Potter ? Black ? Et….. Snape ????!

°Ils font un beau trio tous les trois…° pensa t'il en riant 0 Tiens, tiens, qu'est ce que je pourrais leur faire subir, à ces deux Gryffondors, maintenant qu'ils sont à ma merci ?°

Il s'assit sur un des confortables fauteuils et le fit tourner sur lui-même en silence avec une pose de secrétaire et son index sur la lèvre inférieure, preuve qu'il était en pleine réflexion.

°Si j'enlevais leurs fringues, les mettait dans une pose suggestive et attendait qu'ils se réveillent pour voir leur réaction face à leur débauche ?°.

A force de réfléchir avec autant d'application, le blond s'aperçut qu'il avait affreusement mal à la tête. Il se tâta le crâne précautionneusement et sentit une bosse d'une bonne taille. Il se rua vers un énorme miroir °Bon, au moins, il y a le minimum nécessaire ici : un miroir !° et essaya d'apercevoir l'arrière de son crâne sans y parvenir.

« Qu'est ce que tu fous Malfoy ? » dit une voix derrière lui.

L'interpellé se retourna brusquement, ce qui ne fit que renforcer sa douleur à la tête.

« Potter ? T'es réveillé ?! Et merde ! Et mon plan de débauche alors, t'en fait quoi ?? T'abuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuses ! » rugit le Serpentard.

« Hein ? Pourquoi tu me parles de débauche ? P'tain j'ai trop la tête dans l'cul moi… » répondit Harry en baillant.

« Mmff… Et moi, j'ai une bosse de la taille d'une orange ! Et tout mon plan est à l'eau ! »

« Ooooooooooh !!!! Ce que c'est joliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ça !! » gloussa Harry en prenant une babiole posée sur la table basse.

°Il s'en fout de ce que je lui dit ou quoi ? Oulah, lui aussi il a reçu un coup? Ou alors ils se sont gourrés, ils ont pris un clone Potter-débile…° pensa Draco en regardant le Gryffondor en train de trottiner d'un air aérien dans la pièce.

Soudain, le Potter-débile stoppa. Il se retourna vers le blond avec un grand sourire niais.

« Tu viens Dracky ? On va cueillir des fleurs !! Y'en a plein dans le jardin ! »

Il se précipita vers le pauvre Serpentard qui fit tout pour le tenir éloigné, lui et ses idées de paquerette. Une fois de plus, il s'arrêta d'un coup mais cette fois ci, il avait un air outragé sur le visage.

« ARG ! Pourquoi Rogue il est là aussi ????!! Et Sirius ?? »

« Ah, ouf, tu te réveilles ! Bonne question… D'ailleurs, on dirait qu'ils se réveillent. »

Ils regardèrent les deux hommes bruns se lever en gémissant et en grognant.

« Kesskisspassici ? » demandèrent ils en chœur.

En reconnaissant leur voix respective, ils se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre et se jetèrent un regard noir.

La télé plasma clignota et on vit apparaître sur l'écran le visage du vieux directeur de Poudlard avec un air embrouillé et pensif sur le visage.

« Euh…. Comment ça marche ? C'est en marche là ? Maisnon tu vois bien que non, le petit bouton rouge est allumé ! Ca marche pas ! Ah si ? Oops… euh… Hum ! Bonjour tout le monde ! » dit il en reprenant son habituel sourire.

A suiiiiiiiiiiiiivre !!

J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce premier chapitre (m'enfin c'était le prologue mais bon, c'est pas grave…). Je rappelle que cette fic est en commun avec ma sœur, l'auteur nieachan. Vous pouvez allez voir sa propre version de l'histoire à cette adresse : 

Bonne lecture !! Et dites moi votre avis !!


End file.
